muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Image farm Hey babe: What's your thoughts on the Michael K. Frith Gallery? I love it -- it's a gorgeous set of pictures, and I've never seen a bunch of them. But it's just a collection of images, which is something that we were concerned about when we started the wiki. Do you think it's okay the way it is, or should we tweak it to make it a little less image-farm? We could add a paragraph at the top that's more encyclopedic, and maybe give it a different name than "Gallery". I dunno. I wanted your opinion before I went any further with that. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:32, 26 March 2006 (UTC) More Image Fixes Hey Scott, when you have time, I could use an assist on Image:Earlysam2.jpg and Image:Mrcosgrove.jpg, for eventual use on Character Evolution. --Andrew, Aleal 23:39, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Chris Cerf interview Cheers, Zanimum 19:38, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Ed Leitner's biggest fan You suck. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:31, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :I needed to put him somewhere! I'm cleaning up -- Scott Scarecroe 17:33, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::Why don't we delete them? I'm sorry I ever brought them up. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:34, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::How about Category:Muppet Magazine Guests? -- Scott Scarecroe 17:35, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::::That's a great idea! -- Danny Toughpigs 18:11, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Generic image titles, cheaper than brand name titles! I gots to know. What was Picture.jpg a picture of? -- Danny Toughpigs 04:39, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :I replaced it with Image:Video.kermfozzfave.jpg -- Scott Scarecroe 04:44, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hmmm. I thought I wanted to know, but now that I know, I'm disappointed. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:00, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Re: "er" Hey, Scott. I just noticed that the "External links" header at the bottom of the Save the Muppets article actually reads "Ext're'nal links," and it's sort of driving me crazy, but the page is protected. Would you mind fixing it, Administrator Dude? -Ryan PrawnRR 23:54, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :I've just fixed it. Hope this helps you retain your sanity! --Andrew, Aleal 23:58, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Zoinks! We'd put the page on temp protection due to a persistent vandal. Thanks for pointing that out, and Andrew for fixing it! -- Scott Scarecroe 00:02, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::I'm glad it's fixed. The incorrect version was extermely annoying. Haw haw haw. -Ryan PrawnRR 05:49, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Leet Photoshop Skills Honorable Scott! I need your image fixing abilities for Image:Voightchicken.jpg, to remove a certain, err, label (I guess I'm officially a Wiki pirate now, but documentation of people in chicken suits is a noble cause!) --Andrew, Aleal 01:40, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Sure! Is that the largest version you have? Also, you can link to an image file this way: Image:Voightchicken.jpg -- Scarecroe 01:42, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Much obliged, sir! Probably won't finish it til the weekend, but it struck me that it's high time we had an Animal Impersonations page. --Andrew, Aleal 01:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Rock the Vote Hey, babe: You haven't voted yet... How comes? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:34, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Aren't we still nominating? Once a choice is nominated and seconded, it's all set until we start voting. -- Scott Scarecroe 23:37, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::See, Danny. I told you we needed a WE'RE VOTING box on the front page. --Pantalones 23:39, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :::It's on the Current events page, it's on the front page. If you look at the Recent changes page, you'll see a bunch of votes. In other words: Yes. We're voting. Vote: Main Page Redesign 2. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:41, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, look at that. I almost missed it! -- Scott Scarecroe 00:20, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Peter says we should have a big box at the top of the Main Page that announces that we're voting. Do you want to make one, or should I? -- Danny Toughpigs 00:27, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Bringing attention to time-critical material is a good idea. I highlighted the note onthe main page. What do you think? -- Scott Scarecroe 01:21, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::I like it! That's a very simple solution to the problem. Yay. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:17, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Anything Muppets? Say Scott, when you get the time, would it be possible to scan in other pages from the CTW style guide? Now that there's an AM template, it might be a good idea to move any others that need moving, plus I'm wanting to create a page for the Guy Smiley-type pattern (as there's a lot of incidentals using that, like The Pied Piper) who need pages still, but I wanted to know if "Guy Smiley Type" is the official designation. Also, who is Poco Loco (listed on the cover)? Googling reveals that Michael Earl Davis played the role, but I sure as heck don't remember such a critter. --Andrew, Aleal 22:31, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :Of course! You know what though? Remind me again in about a week. I'm getting another official style guide, and I'd like to do some cross-referencing. -- Scott Scarecroe 00:18, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::Gotcha. Cross-referencing is our friend! I wonder if more recent style guides are available. I'm finding more and more late 90s and beyond Anythings, like Murray the Mediocre or Laundromat Manager, using what's currently referred to as "orange live hand," but is the same shade as Pumpkin, though the shaping is closer to Large Lavender Live Hand. --Andrew, Aleal 02:40, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Sesame Bathrooms Wow, I Have to Go, Sesame Beginnings: Potty Time, and Too Big for Diapers. Who knew Muppet toilet training was such a big issue? --Andrew, Aleal 16:35, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, there's more! I'll be adding em tonight image:tongue.gif -- Scott Scarecroe 16:39, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::Potty Training! I love it. --Andrew, Aleal 22:27, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *User Talk Archives